what is this? Tony and McGee
by Jessymessy101
Summary: when ziva questions Tony about his relationship with mcgee he comes clean about his feelings but will mcgee feel the same way!
1. Secrets

"Tony!"

"Boss!"

"Next time I ask you to fall asleep at your desk make sure im still breathing"

"sure thing boss"

Tony lifted his feet off his desk where he had previously been 'resting his eyes' for the past 45 minutes. Timothy McGee had watched the proceeding from his desk, and gave a little snigger to himself at the entertainment of Tony being told off…yet again.

"oi McSniggles if I wanted your opinion I would have asked you now zip it".

"sorry Tony its just hard to resist the laughter when this is the 5th time you've been told off for sleeping on the job I believe?"

"ha ha very funny McGee you know damn well I haven't had much sleep recently" Tony's expression changed from sarcastic to a melancholy expression at reliving the past events.

"any news on EJ?" McGee sympathised with Tony, his latest 'assignment' hadn't ended well a lot of blood was shed as Gibbs had put it.

"No" Tony avoided the topic it was clear to McGee that it was still a sore subject, "last I heard they had given up the search for her…body" Tony chocked the last word forcing back the tears.

"well im hear if you need to talk to someone Tony, you know that don't you" McGee had walked over to Tony's desk bending down next to his chair to comfort his friend.

"I know Tim I'll be fine really" placing a hand on McGee's shoulder Tony put on a brave smile for Tim he didn't want him to worry about him, he didn't like lying to Tim they told each other everything but this was different Tony himself wasn't sure on how he felt about the whole ordeal yet.

"Ok if your sure" Tim got up and headed towards the service elevator, turning back to give Tony one last reassuring smile.

"how serious is it then?" a voice came from nowhere and brought Tony out his trance and into the real world,

"sorry?, I don't know what your talking about" Tony fumbled over himself and tried not to make eye contact with his co-worker.

"come on Tony im a women I know these things you and Tim there's obviously something going on with you two im not stupid."

"again Ziva! I don't have a clue what your referring to" Tony refused to answer her questions, she was good at interrogation and she did make Tony very nervous when she did her death stare which always said im going to get it out of you no matter how much you refuse look, Tony hated it when she did that look she clearly wasn't going to give up on the topic.

"look Ziva I don't want to talk about it really now can I please get back to work?" Tony looked up at Ziva who was stood over his desk giving him the look he knew she would be doing.

"Ok but can I just say I think its really sweet you two I mean, I would never have you pinned as …well you know"

"gay Ziva?" Tony answered

"yeah that" she was clearly uncomfortable over the topic which Tony thought was rather strange seeing as she had brought it up.

"its ok to say you know you wont catch it or anything, besides I don't really know what I am anymore." Tony moved from his desk to head out for his lunch but was abruptly interrupted by Ziva standing before him.

"can I help you?" Tony gave her a mocking smile.

"I want to know what you meant by that last comment?" she looked him in the eye and came really close to his face, making Tony rather uncomfortable,

"I don't know Ziva It meant that I didn't know what I was and this thing with McGee its different I don't think it needs labelling, that's all I meant now can I go please?"

Tony was avoiding the subject and trying to pass Ziva as to proceed to his destination but yet again was stopped in his tracks.

"I don't believe you" Ziva replied with determination she wasn't going to give up till she was satisfied with a proper answer.

"so to go back to my previous question, how serious are you and McGee?" she came even closer whispering the question so as not to embarrass Tony, he obviously doesn't want people really knowing about it yet and she respected that.

"look I like him a lot, and I don't know I guess we are a couple if you have to put a label on it, we have fun nothing more." Tony moved to leave and this time Ziva got out his way and let him past.

"Tony, answer me this one thing, what does he think it is?" Ziva asked just as Tony had a chance to press the button.

"I don't know" and with that Tony entered the lift and headed down to abbey's lab.

The elevator door opened up to expose the entrance to abbeys lab, Tony knew McGee would be in there as he had seen him come down here earlier but for some reason the fluttery feeling he always got when he was about to see McGee wasn't there, maybe it was due to the rather uncomfortable conversation he had just had with Ziva he didn't know. All Tony knew was that going into a room with McGee at this very second was a daunting task.

As he thought about whether or not to enter the room abbey spotted him and called him over, he couldn't do anything about it now he'd been spotted he couldn't just stand there looking gormless.

"hey Tony, you ok? You don't look so good" abbey asked with some concern for her friend,

"yeah im fine why wouldn't I be" Tony had walked into the lab at this point, but McGee was no where to be seen.

"yeah im fine abbey" he repeated "where's McGee he came down here didn't he?"

Tony had a quick scan around the first section of the lab where abbey did most of her work.

"yeah he's in the office at the back, want me to go get him?" abbey asked gesturing towards to glass door behind her.

"um yeah tell him I will meet him outside tell him its important." And with that Tony left before he had to conduct this next conversation in front of abbey.


	2. Confession time

"Tony!" McGee exited the main NCIS building into the front car park abbey had told him that Tony needed to talk to him about something important, worrying about it the entire time from when he left abbeys office to now, what could Tony possible want to talk about outside in the car park.

"hey Tim over here" Tony's voice sounded from a secluded bench on the green to the left side of the building.

"hey Tony what was so important I was working" Tim reached the bench where Tony was holding something in his hand.

"for you" Tony handed McGee a white rose with a saddened smile on his face.

"thank you Tony but what's this for?" McGee giggled with nervousness not to sure what to make of the sudden romantic gesture it wasn't really in Tony's nature to be romantic, and going from whatever this was between them it was a strange gesture at that.

"I was just thinking about, well stuff and I realised how important some things in my life where and how much you have influenced me over the years. I don't appreciate you enough McGee and im sorry" Tony began looking down the entire time apologies where not his strong point.

"well I don't really know what to make of that Tony, but thank you and you don't need to apologies you have had a lot on your mind recently I forgive you for that." McGee was reassuring Tony still not entirely sure where this conversation was going.

"McGee we need to talk about…us…this…what's happening between us?" Tony finally looked up from the ground and made eye contact with McGee who was close to him by this point awaiting a response.

"wow um well I don't really know myself Tony, iv never felt attraction like this to anyone else male or female, but I like where its going." McGee felt nervous he wasn't sure how he felt about Tony.

"yeah me too I really like you Tim and I don't want this to end I want us to continue see where it goes but Im just not sure what 'this' is I mean are we a couple are we just having fun I need answers Tim, as im sure you do to".

"yeah well I don't know if we both agree on it then we could be a couple but I don't really like labels myself so its up to you Tony"

"well me neither I don't really want to put a label on it just because that's what everyone else expects us to do, well I suppose its final then" Tony smiled at McGee who gave him a curious smile.

"what's final Tony?"

"me and you Tim what do you say to being my official boyfriend?" Tony giggled at McGee's reaction to what he had just said.

McGee was unsure of what to say just mumbled out a few yes and pleases at Tony.

"well its settled then, now the hard part telling the team. How do you feel about that?" Tony asked McGee with a serious note to their by this point light hearted conversation.

"im game if you are" McGee let out the laugh they where both trying hard to conceal.

"right well sooner rather than later I say you ready?" Tony laughed and took McGee's hands in his own, taking a deep breath McGee answered "ready as I'll ever be".

The nerves where rising up in both of them as the elevator doors opened on their floor, taking one final deep breath in Tony took hold on McGee's hand smiled at his now official boyfriend and took a step towards their future.

Tony lead McGee by the hand to stand in front of Gibbs desk, looking up Gibbs took one look at McGee's rather child like cowering behind Tony and then their hands interlocked behind Tony's back.

"what's this?, DiNozzo?" Gibbs gave Tony the concerned fatherly tone that he always gave to Tony when he had done something he wasn't impressed with.

"this Gibbs is me and Tim here making an attempt to explain our new found relationship to each other, um we didn't know how to tell you so we decided to just go in at the deep end and show you." Tony said this with such confidence that McGee had never seen before, it made him love Tony more. _did I seriously just say love, well I guess that's how I feel then._ McGee suddenly thought to himself.

"well alright then, Ziva you o' me $50.00."

"im sorry, what? You knew"

"well it has sure enough confuses the hell outta me that you were trying to hide it." Gibbs said as he stood up from his desk staring Tony in the face like a master scolding his dog.

"um I wasn't I just thought you wouldn't have noticed what with all the dates I go on and such." the ever watchful gaze of Gibbs was forever creeping over the backs of the boys minds.

Gibbs had a smile on his face which he hoped no one had noticed, he had a reputation, he didn't want people thinking he'd gone soft.

"so your ok with this I mean I know its against NCIS policy to date a co-worker but its not really like that well it is I mean its complicated we just wanted you to know there was something between us." Tony began spluttering not to sure how to react to what Gibbs had said and the fact he now had a rather proud smile on his face.

"well all I have to say is about bloody time, you two have been prancing about each other for years now I was just waiting for you to tell me. just make sure Vance doesn't catch you snogging on the job." Hearing Gibbs say the word snogging was a weird sound to Tony, its like hearing your parents talk about the birds and the bees. Its not something you want to hear without cringing but what surprised him more was the fact he already knew!

"right now that…whatever that was is over we have a dead marine local shopping mall said to have fallen from the balcony" Gibbs grabbed his gun from his desk draw and headed for the lift.

"well come on, you cant hold on to him all day." Gibbs snapped at McGee and Tony as he walked past, a small smile crept across his face as he did.

Tony and McGee realised they still had their arms wrapped around each other and instinctively let go and ran for the lift grabbing their bags as they did so, it was something they did so often it had become second nature to them.

"Hey abs, you analysed my murder weapon yet?" Gibbs snapped his question even before he entered the lab.

"wow Gibbs your here that's amazing I literally just found something of interest." Abby knew Gibbs had this six sense, he knew when she had found something even before she did, she had spent the most part of a year trying to work out how he does it, she is still yet to come up with a definitive answer to that question.

"well what you found?" Gibbs stood by her work station waving his arms around in a rather impatient manner.

"right yes, I managed to get some blood of the blade that wasn't the victims im running it through the database now, but that's not what's interesting, your marine was taking medication for an undiagnosed heart condition." Abby gave Gibbs a look which they both knew what it meant.

"how can someone be taking medication for a heart condition they didn't know about?" Gibbs asked

"exactly he wasn't, the drugs where being slipped into his meals I found traces of the drug in his trash sample, but what's interesting about it is that this particular drug can also be used in large doses to kill a man, your marine was being slowly poisoned over a long period of time it was only a matter of time before his heart gave out." Abby looked quite sympathetic towards the dead marine's image being displayed on the monitor. she always felt sorry for anyone who had been murdered she had strong morals and thought it was a horrible way to die for anyone.

"thanks abs" Gibbs kissed Abby on the cheek and headed back to the elevator but was stopped in his tracks by Abby's voice shouting after him.

"Gibbs what's this thing with McGee and Tony? Ducky was telling me they 'came out' this morning. Is that true?"

Gibbs just looked at her and calmly said "yeah" and walked out the room leaving Abby looking shocked and slightly confused.

"hey boss, I was just going to see if Abby had anything on the case but it appears you have already done that never mind" McGee walked passed Gibbs as he headed for the elevator he always felt a bit stupid whenever Gibbs beat him to something before he had a chance to even get down there.

"McGee go speak to Abby im sure she would love to speak to you" Gibbs gave McGee and knowing look and winked at him as the doors to the elevator closed.

"hey abs I guess you already told Gibbs what you found?" McGee walked partially into the room as he knew he would get either the shouting from hell or a hug that would knock him off his feet if he went further into the room.

"YOU!….get over here Mr I you have got a lot of explaining to do."

_Great looks like im going to get the shouting from hell._

"look abs before you start and I end up being eaten alive I only didn't tell you about me and Tony because I wasn't really sure what it was myself, I really did want to tell you honest just its complicated…" before McGee could finish his sentence Abby had flung her arms around his neck in a death grip.

_Ok apparently im getting both _McGee thought to himself as he was slowly strangled by Abby.

"I don't care about all that Tim im just so happy for you, but Tony seriously I always knew you where gay but I didn't know Tony was your type I thought you would be into more nerdy guys". Abby trailed off and ran off into her office fussing about McGee trying to find out everything she could about his hidden romance with their friend.

"Abby…Abby…..Abby…Abby!, can you slow down please and just stop for one second let me actually answer your questions without my head exploding." McGee laughed and grabbed her by her shoulders to hold her in place.

"sorry, Tim I just got a bit over excited"

"I can tell ok lets start from the beginning shall we."

"ok, first of all how did this happen I mean I thought you and Tony hated each other, I thought Tony got on your nerves?"

"he did he still does on occasion, but I found something in him that was likable"  
>"which was what exactly?" Abby gave him a curious look.<p>

"nothing like that Abby honestly is that all you think about"

"pretty much"

"gross, no me and Tony where working late one evening he asked me if I wanted a drink he had brought in some beers to have with a friend from the office downstairs but they where otherwise engaged, anyway so where there we've had a few beers by this point and he starts throwing paper at me trying to get it into the paper bin apparently but they kept hitting me. Well that didn't go down to well in my books so I threw some back."

"ooh I see where this is going bit of an office wrestle hey?" Abby butted in with sarcastic tone.

"Abby can I please finish?" McGee knew where she was going with that and he wasn't going to go down the same line of conversation change.

"yeah sorry carry on"

"anyway like I was saying I started throwing them back he then said if I didn't stop throwing them he would come over and sort me out, so I dared him to, and he did" McGee let out a little laughter as the memory came flooding back to him. "he came over with a pile of screwed up bits of paper and started just lobbing them at my head I just sat there and took it for a while until he ran out I asked him if that's the best he could do and he said no"

"that's it?" Abby shouted. "no that's not it let me finish well next thing I knew I was being hauled off my chair into a kiss I was so shocked I didn't know what to do so I just went with the flow and it turned out that I actually quite enjoyed it"

"well timothy McGee aren't you the old romantic" Abby said after McGee had finished re living the event.

"not really abs just fell in love that's all" McGee had a love filled smile on his face he had never felt this way about anyone before and he wasn't going to let anything get in the way of him and Tony.

Little did McGee know Tony was stood watching the whole proceedings from the entrance to the office Abby of coarse had spotted him long before McGee even began talking she just thought it would be fun for Tony to hear what his boyfriend was saying about them when he wasn't around, "well that's not all that happened he started throwing the paper, not me" McGee spun round in shock and embarrassment as he heard Tony's voice coming from behind him.

"Tony I was just telling Abby she wanted to know I didn't say anything bad promise" McGee got all flustered and began spilling out random sentences.

"hey, hey, hey calm down its alright I was just listening I thought what you said was really sweet, come here" Tony pulled McGee into a hug which made Abby smile uncontrollably she loved seeing two people so happy together.

Tony leaned into McGee's ear and whispered "I love you too Timmy" which made McGee blush even more than he already was.

"well I know when im not needed, I'll just leave you two to it shall I?" Abby said as she slipped out the office and busied herself with some work.

"so McRomance how'd you like to go on a date with me tonight?" Tony asked with his arms wrapped loosely around Tim's neck. Tim's eyes met Tony's they held each other for what seemed like an eternity, "um guys I you might want to come see this" there romantic moment was quickly disrupted by the sound of Abby by the doorway again.

"what is it abs?" McGee asked and he released Tony and followed Abby to her main desk.

"the murderer" Abby said staring emotionless at the large screen before them, to McGee's shock on all screens visible in the lab displaying the same picture.


	3. Shadows and CCTV

"Anthony DiNozzo im arresting you on suspicion of murder, you don't have to say anything, although it may harm your defence if you…." The voice of the officer trailed off in Tony's mind he had no clue as to what was going on. The officer had placed the cuffs on Tony by this point and was just about finished reciting Tony his rights, when he slammed Tony into the side of the police car.

"HEY!" a familiar voice was ringing in Tony's ears the voice made his heart flutter and all the feeling of being angry and about ready to punch something went out of his mind with that one voice.

"Tim!, help I didn't do anything I promise I was set up you have to believe me Tim!" the door to the squad car slammed in Tony's face drowning out his cries for help to McGee who was now being held back by the officer who had arrested Tony.

"No you cant do this he didn't do anything you have the wrong guy" the sound of McGee pleading with the officer broke Tony's heart he didn't want to put him through any of this, and he certainly wasn't going to stand for anyone treating McGee the way this officer was.

"hey look man I have a warrant I have my evidence I don't care who you or, or who you work for im in charge right here and im saying im arresting this scum bag. Now get out my way!" the officer shoved past McGee pushing him so hard McGee fell backwards hitting his head on a metal railing on the way down, this was the last straw Tony wasn't going to sit there while his boyfriend was physically hurt by this waste of space so called cop. Tony reached into his left pocket and removed a paper clip he slipped in there earlier on in the day, fiddling with his cuffs for a while he finally heard the snap of freedom releasing his hand from there cold grasps.

Flying off the door Tony leaps off the car and headed straight to McGee's lifeless body laid against the metal railings where he had fallen.

"McGee can you hear me, McGee…..Tim!" Tony shouted trying to bring McGee round nothing seemed to be working. He was franticly scrabbling around for his phone when he felt a shove over his back sending a rushing pain down his spine straight to his head, like whip lash.

"how the hell did you get out your cuffs, you scum come on mr next stop for you is jail town" _jail town_ seriously this guy really needed to work on his hard man talk else he was going no where in his career, Tony thought trying to make light of his situation.

"wait, please you have to help him he's bleeding and unconscious, just call an ambulance at least please" Tony pleaded with the officer while struggling to get free and back to help Tim.

"not a chance mr he had it coming to him the pest, he was obviously never taught to stay out of official business". The officer laughed at his own hilarity Tony on the other hand felt less like laughing by the second and more like punching the guys smug face.

"do you know who we are, I could arrest you right now for assault on a federal agent!" Tony screamed at the man he had used the federal agent card a tad early he thought.

"federal agent pah!, and im the queen on England shut up and get in the car you drunk" this enraged Tony to the brink, he swung his arms under his legs so his metal bound hands where in front using this to his advantage he flew his arms towards the officers face.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

"Tim are you ok now?" Tony asked placing his hand on Tim's arm as he was wheeled into the back of the ambulance.

"yeah I guess no thanks to him" Tim spat his words towards the officer who had arrested Tony who was now sitting on a stretcher being tended to by a paramedic for his smashed up nose, seeing the hurt in the mans eyes Tim couldn't help but snigger to himself slightly.

"are you coming with me Tony?" McGee asked, his eyes pleading with him not to leave him.

"sorry Tim I have to write a statement back at NCIS I will come see you as soon as im done though ok, you'll be fine" Tony placed a kiss on Tim's forehead before he was ushered out the ambulance by a rather pushy paramedic._ What is it with emergency service personnel today are they all trying to get punched in the nose is there some sort of bet going on I didn't know about, _Tony mockingly thought to himself he hadn't ever realised just how nasty some people could be.

"DiNozzo!" the sharp voice of Gibbs came from behind Tony as he walked towards his car.

"yes boss?" Tony asked not daring to turn around after what had happened back in Abby's lab and what she had found, Gibbs was the last person he wanted to see.

"you know what you have to do Tony" Gibbs gave Tony a death stare, Tony was used to these but this time he knew what it was for.

"boss im being framed I know I am, you know me well enough boss please don't make me do this, not in front of Tim" Tony pleaded with Gibbs who remained ice cold with the same death stare as before. Finally he spoke,

"you know I cant do that Tony, I know you didn't do it but all the evidence is pointing at you, the murder weapon in your house the hairs found on our victims clothes the photo for Christ sake Tony you where photographed by CCTV coming away from the crime scene with the gun in your hand, the list goes on Tony what do you expect me to do?" Gibbs had a hint of genuine empathy for the man he didn't want to do this to Tony or to anyone he cared about but he had to do his job he had orders and he had to follow them.

"ok I will come voluntarily, but do we have to do the cuffs?" Tony pleaded with Gibbs not to let Tim see what was happening he didn't want to worry him he had enough on his plate as it was.

"ok, come on" Gibbs wrapped his hand loosely around Tony's elbow leading him to the awaiting car.

**NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Looking around the interrogation room Tony suddenly felt really small he had been in here so many times in his career it had become like a third home to him, (after the bullpen of coarse) and he had been framed for murder before so its not like being interrogated by Gibbs was a new concept to him. Tony strained to hear what was being said behind the closed door he knew Gibbs would be either behind the glass of the door just waiting letting Tony stew in his own thoughts for a while before he came barging in with his questions, he knew how the man worked and he admired the way he could manipulate a suspect without them even realising he was doing it. mid thought the door burst open, cutting Tony away from his ever trailing mind focusing now on the clean cut ex-marine stood before him.

"Tony, im gonna make this simple did you kill that marine?" Gibbs asked plainly and simply as if Gibbs already knew the answer to the question.

"no I didn't you know I didn't how could you even think that of me boss?" Tony pleaded he knew he hadn't done anything wrong it was proving it that was the problem.

"Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs! I found something its really important come quickly" Abby came bounding into the room with papers flying everywhere she was clearly excited about something, a good sign maybe Tony thought to himself.

"what is it abs cant you just tell me here" Gibbs indicated that this wasn't the best time to be interrupting.

"yeah sure…I can do that…right well you know how all the evidence collected so far says Tony did it even the cctv footage tells us that, well iv managed to isolate something on the CCTV I came across it when I first looked at it, I thought it looked out of place so I enhanced the picture and guess what I found" Abby waited for a reply from Gibbs who just looked at her as if to say come on I don't have all day abs get on with it, a look she knew all to well.

"right never mind…well I found a shadow!" Abby waited for an expected applause when she didn't receive one she looked rather disappointed "Gibbs you know what this means don't you?" Gibbs looked blankly at her "Gibbs shadows are caused by light coming from somewhere close by right well this was night time and iv been to the street Gibbs there is no light source that could have made this shadow"

"What about the moon abs?" Gibbs glared at her

"no it was a cloudy night no moon I checked the weather for that particular night, besides I noticed something else...there's another shadow underneath, which after careful examination I found that the CCTV still was photo shopped in this image of Tony was actually taken here in NCIS a few months back someone took it and placed it on another CCTV clip making it look like Tony's walking out of the supermarket when really he's walking out of NCIS". Surely she would get an applause now.

"Abby you're a genius" Gibbs kissed her cheek and ran out the door, Abby gave Tony a quick smile and followed after Gibbs.

"does this mean I can leave...BOSS!" Tony shouted after Gibbs who was long gone by this point back down the corridor.


	4. Whats Tony planning?

As Tony walked down the corridor towards Tim's room he couldn't stop thinking about what had brought him to this point in time this corridor. Tony froze outside a room the door was slightly ajar, he took a look inside just standing by the door watching the life inside. A small boy hooked to machines and tubes coming from all areas of his small body. Tony thought about how brave this small boy must be and it suddenly came to him if this boy can pull through something like that surely he can overcome his fears in life one in particular weighed heavily on his mind.

"Tony!, you ok?" the voice pulled him out of his trance looking up it was Tim who had spoken to him. Plastering a fake DiNozzo smile on his face he tried to mask what he had been thinking about and the sadness it had brought.

"huh yeah I'm fine why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason you just look a little spaced out that's all"

"Nope well I'm fine, so when can we get out of here?" Tony changed the subject with another DiNozzo smile.

"Their just getting my things I should be out of here in a minute" and with that a nurse came over with Tim's jacket and other items he had come into the hospital with.

"Agent McGee here are your things your free to go"

"Thank you, you ready then Tony"

"yeah come on lets get you home" Tony grabbed Tim's hand as they walked back down the corridor.


	5. A Question Probie?

Tony had been acting strange ever since they had left the hospital, Tim was starting to worry he was the one that had been hurt but Tony was the one that was hurting he couldn't understand what was going on with him he really wasn't himself and Tim was going to make it his goal to find out why.

"Tony you sure you're ok?"

"Yes Tim for the thousandth time I'm fine"

"Well you see you're not thought that's the thing, I know you far too well Agent DiNozzo and I know when your upset now tell me what's wrong"

"Tim just…forget it ok its nothing"  
>"well I don't believe that its clearly something…is it something I have done because if it is I can fix it I promise" Tim began to panic what if it was him that had done something to upset him.<p>

"Probie calm down will you it's not you"  
>"You haven't called me probie in like forever"<p>

"Yeah well you really scared me today that's all and I just I don't know what to go back to a simpler time"  
>"so it must be something that has happened recently then"<br>"Tim please just leave it will you"  
>"No not till you tell me what's wrong"<br>"FINE! You really want to know what's wrong…."

"Yes"  
>"Ok I love you Tim and today I was so scared I was going to lose you that I went out and bought something"<br>"As long as it wasn't a yacht I'm fine with that"  
>"It wasn't a yacht Tim it was a ring, well two to be precise"<p>

"A ring? What for?" Tony gave Tim a look that he knew all too well he used it on him only when he was being too blatantly obvious and Tim really wasn't catching on quick enough.

"Tim you dummy I love you…and well…I was hoping you would marry me?"


	6. Authors noteSequel!

**Hello faithful followers of this story, just like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far its really appreciated when someone says nice thinks about your work. I'v been away for a quite some time with this story as I am currently working on a cheesy fluffy sequel just a bit of fun it wont be terribly long well not as long as this story but its going to finish everything off and pull all the links into a nice tidy bow. And it may even involve a wedding who know?! anyway I thank you all for your support so far and I hope you will like this new story I will be posting shortly **

**xXxJessexXx**


	7. Authors note

Hey Just wanted to let you all know that the first part of the sequel is up I've names it What is this? The wedding so check it out I've only put up the first chapter to start with. xXxJessexXx


End file.
